The Office
by Mac1
Summary: The comings and goings in one person's office.


Title: The Office  
Author: Mac ngaiomw@yahoo.com   
Spoilers: Season one: almost all of it (just in small stuff); season two: Galileo  
Summary: The comings and goings in one person's office.  
  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters do not belong to me; it all belongs to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. The Onion is an actual paper that is headquartered in Madison and can be found in the bigger college campuses (at least in Wisconsin) around the country.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone for answering my question. Look for a possible sequel sometime (although it may be a bit as I have to write a case study for my criminal procedures and evidence class by Friday).  
  
****  
0730 EST  
The White House  
  
I got fed yesterday evening, but now its morning and I'm hungry. She comes in and sets her stuff down. She's mumbling to herself about what a lousy night she had. She reaches up and grabs the magical food producer and holds it in her hand. I hear her mumble as she a pinch of the colorful flakes and sprinkle them into my bowl.  
  
"CJ, you're getting low on fish food again. Not a good sign."  
  
****  
1300 EST  
  
She's staring at that picture again. I can see the troubled look in her eyes from my vantage point. She puts the picture back into her planner and concentrates on the information in front of her. A knock on the door grabs our attention.  
  
"C.J.? This just came in." Carol handed her a small newspaper. C.J. took the paper and looked at the title of the paper.  
  
"The Onion? Carol, why do we get a copy of a satirical paper?"  
  
"We don't have a subscription to the Onion."  
  
"I didn't think we did."  
  
"I found this on my desk after lunch. There's an article on page three that I think you should read."  
  
"What is it about since you're already familiar with it?"  
  
"I'd rather not say." Carol started to back out the door.  
  
"Carol." She stopped and looked at her boss.  
  
"Ok, it's about you and something you said last week. May I go now?"  
  
"Oh God, this is not happening. This is not happening." C.J. had turned to the story on page three that Carol mentioned. She was staring so intently that she didn't notice Carol slipping out the door. The headline in the paper was: Press Secretary 'Great in Bed.'  
  
******  
1400 EST  
  
She's out of the office now, attending a staff meeting before she does the three o'clock briefing. The door opens and a man with a beard comes in. I attempt to hide behind the podium in my bowl as he approaches her desk. He leaves a small rectangular box and an envelope on her desk, waves at me, and then leaves.  
  
******  
1530 EST  
  
It took a full two minutes before she noticed the gift on her desk. She looked around for any clues of who might have left the gift.  
  
"Carol!"  
  
A minute later Carol's head popped in, "Yeah, CJ?"  
  
"Did you see anyone leaving my office in, say, the last forty-five minutes?"  
  
"No. Although, I did notice Toby standing outside your door right before the staff meeting."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Carol." She sat down at the desk and opened the note and the box. She drew out a cylindrical container and placed it next to me; it was the same shape and color as the container that I get fed from is. She read the note that was with it, but put it back in its envelope when she was done with it. For the next half hour she gets everything together for the last briefing of the day.  
  
******  
1700 EST  
  
She's packed everything up to go home now. After the briefing, she was interrupted several times by Sam and Josh. Toby stopped by to see if she needed anything and to tell her that Leo needed to see them right away.  
  
She feeds me and says good night when there is a knock on the door. "Come in!"  
  
"Hey," a gentle voice said when the door opened.  
  
"Hey." She seems a little nervous.  
  
"I got your message."  
  
"Good." She turned around and started to rearrange some papers on her desk. "I...Uhm, that is , would you be interested-"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"I haven't-"  
  
"I know. The answer is still yes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"The usual place?"  
  
She shakes her head in the negative. "I thought a change of scenery would be nice. How does the Tahoga sound?"  
  
"Sounds good." They both smile. She gathers up her coat and her briefcase. "Here, let me take that." Wordlessly she hands over her briefcase and puts on her coat. "Okay, I'll meet you at the car?" she nods her head and he walks out.   
  
She turns out the light and whispers, "I hope I'm doing the right thing."  
  
******  
1900 EST  
  
I sit here in my new bowl and I wonder if I'll be able to get a small Christmas tree to go with my podium as the janitor empties out the trashcan.  
  
The End  



End file.
